The Power of Three Journeys
by Cabbit and the Weasel
Summary: Sakura wants to grow independent, Sasuke wants to prove himself, Naruto wants to be different. Three strangers with three entirely different goals pulled together be their love of Pokemon...and very clumsy training methods.


So, I've been keeping this here chapter on my laptop for some time now and wasn't planning on showing it yet. I don't plan on working on this story for a loooooong time, so be warned this is the only chapter up for now. But I just couldn't help but notice a lot of Poke-Naru crossovers that I've read were kind of...meh. I don't know how to describe it. And it kind of irks me how some times the pokemon the naruto cast gets doesn't really click with me when thinking of their personalities.

Like giving Sasuke a Treeko.

That just doesn't suit his style...

However, I will not bash the fic that gave him the Treeko, because they're doing a decent job in writing it

* * *

**Episode One: It Buds Before it Blooms**

In the Fire Region there are creatures of many shapes and sizes. They are called Pokémon, Pokémon have special abilities and types that range from Normal to Dragon. Because of this different species reside in different parts of the world. Some live in the sky and make the ozone layer their territory, others find happiness in grassy plains, some even call the deepest parts of the oceans 'home'.

To humans Pokémon are friends, partners, and even pets. People who have made the choice to go on journeys to befriend the odd monsters are called Pokémon Trainers. Trainers travel the world to different places and battle their Pokémon for awards such as badges that help them enter the Pokémon League. The League is a grouping of the strongest trainers in the world starting with the Elite Four, then the Champion. To some trainers their goal is to battle the five elites and become the newest Champion.

Yet, some trainers go for showing off how beautiful they believe their companions are and become coordinators. Coordinators travel much like trainers but do not battle for strength, no; they battle for skill and control over their Pokémon's abilities to where they can manipulate them at will into appeals that they find appealing to look at. And if your team is trained well enough their awards would be finely crafted ribbons that, with enough, can get coordinators into the Grand Festival. The Grand Festival is a celebration dedicated to coordinators and their Pokémon who have gained enough skill to go up against some of the greatest coordinators and hope to win and join that long line of memorable sparkles and shine.

Today our adventure starts with a young fifteen-year-old girl named Haruno Sakura and her partner Bedew. Sakura is a pink haired girl about to start the journey of a life time, but not for badges or ribbons. No, it goes far deeper than that. She doesn't care about fighting or looking pretty, she just wants to do something meaningful for herself. She wants to grow as a person, to see the world and come back mature.

The girl lay on her bed to nervous to move; she would leave today and would have no one to take care of her but herself and her faithful Bedew. Sakura had never left the safe confines of her hometown of Konoha before. She was always a sheltered child without any knowledge of how to take care of herself in the wilderness. But that would all change soon enough; she would leave this place that has kept her safe and come back a strong woman who didn't need a mommy or daddy to protect her. A sigh escaped her lips that made a light green bulb wiggle by her shoulder. It looked up and the yellow-green of Bedews small face showed itself.

"Bedew, Bedew!" It said. The human smiled and patted her pre-evolution Pokémon on the bulb on the top of its body.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up," Sitting up the teenager grabbed her travel bag; it was a warm white with summer red lining and straps. Checking if all of the contents she wanted to bring were all there: pajamas, swimsuit, winter clothes, sleeping bag, toiletries, food for human and Pokémon, special items, Poke-balls, and Pokedex. Everything was in its place; all she needed to do now was leave before her heart would wuss out.

"Bedew!" Sakura turned to her pet Pokémon. The Bud Pokémon was her very first and was given to her by her father when she was small. The two were inseparable and would even go to kindergarten together before her mother said that it was not allowed. Now that she was leaving she knew without even communicating that Bedew was with her one hundred percent.

A knock at the pink haired girls' door interrupted her thoughts of nostalgia. Ayame Haruno, her mother walked in. Ayame is a retired coordinator famous for her three straight wins at the Grand Festival. At the woman's feet was Bellosom, the dancing Pokémon was her moms faithful partner to this day. Bellosom was powerful despite its appearance, the people in town knew this well after a run in with wild Pokémon that stampeded around Konoha a few years back. It was her mother's Pokémon along with other's that held them back and returned them to the wild.

"Sakura, are you all ready to go?" The green eyed woman asked. Sakura nodded and shrugged on the bag with her supplies and picked up her Bedew.

"As ready as I will ever be…Will dad be saying bye to me as well?" She asked hopefully. The teenagers small smile faltered a bit when her mother shook her head 'no'. Apparently he left early in the morning on some business for Professor Sarutobi. Being an assistant to the famous specialist on Pokémon abilities the man would often leave on long trips around the region.

"Don't worry honey; he left a good-bye note before he left." Her mother tried to reassure her only daughter.

"Really!" Sakura beamed at the folded paper her mother handed her. The girl struggled to unfold the note while she held her small Pokémon.

'_Sakura, good luck on your journey. I hope you find what you are looking for as you travel around Hokage and meet new friends and Pokémon. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you wanting to travel, doing so is such a great experience. I'm sure you will never regret it. Call me at any Poke center if you need help.'_

Feeling her confidence return Sakura stretched her body, Bedew mimicked her with a cry of happiness.

"I guess it's time to leave, good-bye mom. I will call you when I get to the nearest town." Hugging the two women walked to the front door; the oldest watched her daughter walk away and whispered farewells and word of luck to the little girl that grew up before her very eyes.

'She will become someone great…I just know it.'

Glancing at the buildings that she passed she whispered secret good-byes to the memories that came along with them. It would be a while before she would see them she knew. As Ichiraku Ramen came into view she saw a blond boy about the same age as her eating a large order with a happy Vulpix sitting on the counter with him. She didn't know his name. But she doubted she would see him again anyways. It wasn't until the Yamanaka Flower Shop came into view that the green eyed girl quickened her pace. She knew all too well she wouldn't be able to hear the end of it if she was caught here of all places.

As the novice trainer rounded a corner that would hide the flower shop from her view a body collided with her own and both let out feminine yelps.

"Oh, I'm so sor-"Peeking her emerald eye out from her bangs the one person she did not want see during her departure.

Yamanaka Ino was a teenager the same age as Sakura with the personality of a self-absorbed pig.

"Ugh, damn it, watch where you're going you creep!" Ino said rubbing her rear end.

"Ino…" Both girls stared at each other as they got up and brushed the dust off their clothes; like-wise with the Bedew that jumped onto her trainers head.

"Ugh, Forehead-girl what are you doing so close to my flower shop?" She interrogated. Ino flipped back her long blonde hair and scrutinized the trainers' attire. A black dress draped over the shorter girls figure as well as a comfortable red sweater that was outlined in white; brown, almost black boots were on her feet. However it was the travel bag and the determined looked on the rival's grass-poison Pokémon that caught her attention and after putting two and two together let out an arrogant snort.

"No way, don't tell me crybaby Sakura is gonna be a big bad Pokémon trainer!" Sakura blushed.

"T-That's right, I'm not going to be a crybaby forever Ino." She rolled her fingers into a fist. The blonde let a mocking laugh free from her glossed lips.

"Ha ha ha, you couldn't last a week without someone to take care of you!"

"That's what you think Ino…PIG!" She puffed out her chest, Bedew joined in her trainers taunting.

"Bedew, Bedew!"

"Yeah, I do know. I bet you still don't know how to battle." Ino challenged, a small Poke-Ball already in her long fingers. Sakura flinched, it's true though. Never in her life did she have the courage to battle. The thought of her sweet little Bedew being severely injured stopped her cold in her tracks, that and the fact she didn't want to hurt any Pokémon.

Bedew let out another empowering cry, challenging the rude trainer. Bringing her Pokémon into her arm Sakura and Bedew stared at each other. She trusted the baby more than anyone and she knew the bud felt the same. Yet the unfamiliar flare of confidence that sparked behind her partner was new to her so she was scared. It was usually such a laid back Pokémon.

Taking a deep breath she smiled with her eyes full of faith in her dear friend. This was the whole point to them leaving wasn't it? She wanted to be strong, she wanted to be confident, and she wanted to find her true self. Lifting her head to the teenager she once called her friend she opened her mouth and let the words flow through with the confidence that was hidden in the very back of her soul.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle Ino."

The challenger almost faltered at the look her ex-friend showed. Eyes full of the confidence she had in herself and her partner was a shock to Ino's system. When they were younger she remembered Sakura was always the one to get bullied, to get the pranks pulled on. Watching the green gaze of Sakura have a secret conversation with Bedew, she gripped the ball with bone crushing force. Worried green orbs morphed into unknown self-confidence, it more or less made her wonder what happened to the little girl she befriended out of pity.

"Fine, Whismur, go!" Ino threw the Poke-Ball into the air and watched as the glittering beam formed the shape of her pale pink creature with pale yellow ear tips.

Green eyes studied the whisper Pokémon and gulped. The blond trainer in front of her had more experience under her belt when it came to this than she did, but there was no way she would back out now, not when Bedew was so pumped up.

The green bud walked onto the street that served as battle field, she would defend her trainer like her life depended on it.

"Whismur, use Tackle attack!" Ino yelled her first command. The pink creature obeyed and charged, the bud held its ground and took the hit.

"Bedew!" Sakura called frantically. Hearing its trainers' voice encouraged it and it let out another cry as pushed back the slightly larger opponent.

"N-No way!" Both girls gasped in shock as Bedew slapped the Whismur back, the pink Pokémon flew back and landed on its rear.

"I-I never knew you were that strong Bedew!" Sakura whispered, as she quickly scanned her brain for the names of moves her partner knew.

"Tackle!" She ordered. Running up to the dazed rival Bedew hit the bulls' eye and pushed the opponent farther back.

"Use Uproar!" Ino commanded. The pink creature sucked in air and let out a sequence of roars that hit the yellow-green Pokémon each time. Sakura clicked her tongue and watched her friends' heavy breathing.

"Bedew, Absorb." Bedew seemed to smirk as it sent a glowing green light from its body that connected with Whismur.

"W-Whismur!" It flinched as it felt its energy leave its body.

"Uproar!" Its trainer yelled trying to hide her panic.

Ino scowled, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Sakura was weak, she was a scaredy-cat, and she was supposed to not feel so empowered! She had to beat her; she didn't like a changed Sakura.

"Whismur, Uproar!" Whismur sucked in another breath.

"Bedew, Poison-Powder!" Bedew opened up the bud on top her head. The attacks hit, but Uproar passed through the powder and hit the defenseless bud.

"Tackle." Ino grinned; she would not let Sakura beat her. Whismur did not move this time, a purple hue seemed to take over the whisper Pokémon's face as the Poison-Powder took effect.

"Bedew!" The green Pokémon Cried in triumph.

"…Wow…" Sakura whispered. "So this is what it's like to battle…" She thought out loud and watched Bedew stand tall and proud of its power. The novice trainer shivered as her adrenaline kicked in from all the emotions swarming her body. She called for Bedew to dodge a Tackle, her breath was getting heavy again.

"Again, use Uproar." Ino commanded and a powerful shock-wave of voice and music notes blew a direct hit at the bulls-eye. Bedew landed at Sakura's feet.

Tears stared to gather at the edges of her eye lashes as she stared at the cuts and bruises on the baby Pokémon.

"B-Bedew…Bedew, can you get up? P-Please, Bedew, get up!" She pleaded.

"…dew…B-Bedew." Sakura and Ino watched in shock as the little bud Pokémon crawled back onto its feet.

'H-How can it still get up? Even after so many direct hits,' Ino thought in a panic. 'Does it really love Forehead-girl so much that it is willing to go through hell?'

"Tackle, you can do it Bedew!" Its trainer cried.

"U-Uproar!" Ino stuttered. Bedew charged as Whismur once again readied for its attack. When it was so close Whismur let its attack lose and hit Bedew straight on blowing it into the air. It let out a pained cry and her trainer let her tears flow, the adrenaline that pulsed through her turned cold as fear took its place. As the grass type came plummeting to the earth Sakura grabbed it and held the tiny grass type in her arms. A sob escaped her lips as she asked her Pokémon if it was ok.

Letting the shock of the battle wear off, Ino returned her Pokémon and starred at the once powerless girl she knew at some point in her adolescents. She had never expected such a fight; it almost scared her how much strength the grass type showed for never battling before. Shaking her head to free her from her shock she spoke.

"S-See, what did I tell you, you are just not cut out for being a trainer Forehead." Turning around to leave she froze when the pink haired trainer spoke again.

"What do you know?" She said coldly, Ino flinched. "I'm going to change Ino, just you wait."

Running past the blond and to the Pokemon Center Ino sucked in a breath and clinched her fists in confusion, why does she suddenly feel so guilty. Shaking her head she walked into her parent flower shop where her mothers' Vileplume greeted her. Things were about to change, she just knew it.

Running through the wide streets to the Pokemon Center Sakura almost didn't see a figure walking out of the ally to her right and bumped into his shoulder. She caught a glimpse of a teenagers black hair and pale face, but not gender before she turned away and yelled a hurried apology.

While the start of the young Haruno's journey has started out rough in the future she will be in for quite the surprise. As her adventure continues we will look into the start of two more journies of two young men whom will become important companions to our pink haired trainer.


End file.
